Never Meant To Be
by with eyes looking up
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke just realizes, after escaping Madara's clutches, how much he cares for a certain pink haired beauty. SasuSaku - Dedicated to KatieLynn.


**Never Meant To Be**

_**-so cold-**_

**(SasuSaku) **

**A/n: Well, the first time I wrote this on my laptop it was depressing(er). Now it's going to be happy, since its dedicated to KatieLynn and she likes happy endings. :') It's SasuSaku, so if you don't like, don't read. **

**Disclaimer: I own neither the song (Cold), artist (Crossfire), characters (Sasuke and Sakura) nor the show (Naruto). Just this pretty little Songfic which I'm getting ABSOLUTELY NO profit off of. Enjoy, everyone! (Cause that's what it's for.)**

**-**

_Looking back at me I see_

_That I never really got it right_

_I never stopped to think of you_

Uchiha Sasuke hated what he had become; a revenge-seeking child, he'd been told. And it was true. He saw now, after fighting that man Madara, what he'd done. He'd left his home for no reason, lived his life cold, and turned away the people that loved him. And after everything had been explained, he saw he was a fool- just as his brother had said- to leave everything to pursue his ambitions.

_I'm always wrapped up in _

_Things I cannot win_

He saw the one person that mattered the most- could have, should have been his escape- slip right through his fingers. Sand through a clenched fist. (I don't own this phrase- it's from a Superchick song.) She was gone, and now he needed her more than ever.

Sakura. He'd known during their childhood of her affection for him, yet he merely shunned her. Brushed her off like she was nothing. But now he knew she was never just _nothing_.

Sasuke half chuckled, grasping his side in pain. He also knew Sakura had become a medical ninja in his absence- he wished she were here now. The battle he had fought not moments ago was his worst and darkness was slowly but surely settling around the corners of his vision. He faintly wondered if Sakura would even help him now. She had- more than anyone- every right to watch him die.

_You are the antidote that gets me by_

_Something strong_

_Like a drug that gets me high_

Sasuke closed his eyes, letting his head fall against the bark of the tree behind him. His mind wandered and he smiled slightly as an image of green eyes and pink hair arose from black. Her expression was soft, caring, as she whispered sweet nothings (I don't own that phrase either- I stole it from KatieLynn- lolz) in his ear. He felt her warm, cinnamon breath on his neck- could literally _feel_ it- and brushed it away, in a temporary state of peace.

_What I really meant to say_

_Is that I'm sorry for the way I am_

_Never meant to be so cold_

_Never meant to be so cold_

The image began to fade, along with his awareness, and he fought to stay awake as darkness crept up. Fought to keep the image from dissolving. _Sakura, don't leave me- please don't leave…_ He reached out, fingers groping blindly for her hand. Dammit, he knew it was there! But nothing came. He pushed back tears, watching the image disappear._ It's my fault. She's gone, and it's all because of my damned pride. _

He let a tear fall. And another. And another. And more until rivulets were freely trailing down his cheeks, sparkling reminders. _I want to go back; I want Sakura back. I want to be with her and have everything normal again. I want to apologize- I'm sorry, Sakura. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. _The mantra followed the path of his tears: into the ground. No one would hear them. They were buried.

_And I'm sorry about all the lies_

_Maybe in a different light_

_You can see me stand on my own again_

He was sorry, truly. He did want to go back- to prove to Sakura he had changed. He wasn't the same. His ambition was complete, and he would stay with her. But if she turned away- what if she already found someone? Naruto, maybe? Rock Lee? That Sai person?

Sasuke didn't even bother to wipe away the tears. They would just keep coming anyway, so why even try?

_Cause now I can see_

_You were the antidote that got me by_

_Something strong_

_Like a drug that got me high_

_I never meant to be so cold_

Sasuke's thoughts flew back to his first experience with death. When he first began to realize- if not acknowledge- Sakura's commitment to him. He'd still been weak back then- still made stupid mistakes. Sasuke pressed on his wound harder, trying to stop the blow flow- Madara had not been easy to get away from- as he remembered.

Sakura was the one to bring him back. He didn't give two shits about what Kakashi said ("Haku put you in a state of _temporary_ death"); it was Sakura. Just as he was about to give into the darkness pulling him away, he heard it. Sakura's voice, reaching out for him. Tears on his face. _Sasuke-kun come back! Please don't die on me! _And he did. He came back, but that arrogant part of him told him to keep it cool. Act like it was no big deal. So he did. He brushed her tears off, saying he was fine. He didn't even look at her.

Now, he relished in the thought of Sakura's loyalty to him, even when he was being that rude. When he treated her like trash. When he took her for granted.

_I never really wanted you to see_

_The screwed up side of me that I keep_

_Locked inside of me so deep_

_It always seemed to get to me_

Sasuke winced, biting on the inside of his cheek to stop from crying out in pain. The poison in his wound was finally taking it's toll, like he knew it would. Is heart slowed, his mouth dried, and his fists unclenched; the venom acted dutifully as a depressant to his system- he was slowing down. Desperately he clung to the Nirvana that was Sakura, saying her name over and over, cursing the demon inside of him that pushed her away.

"Sakura, please. Sakura, Sakura…" he found himself saying the name aloud, like a child calling to its mother. Someone lost, and afraid. "Sakura, Sakura…"

He could almost feel her fingers, dancing with an unidentifiable grace across his wound, as her chakra poured into him. He could smell the cinnamon and hear her gentle voice. It was soothing. It was worried. It was panicked. "Sasuke-kun, don't move. Let me heal you. Please, Sasuke-kun…"

_I never really wanted you to go_

_So many things you should have known_

_I guess for me there's just no hope_

_I never meant to be so cold_

Sasuke felt the pain die down gradually as the blood stopped coming; he opened his eyes, trying to blink the fog away, but it wouldn't go. Finally, though, he saw a tint of pink. Disbelieving, his hands slowly moved up to his side, grasping the hands that lingered there in tired surprise. The person gave his fingers a faint squeeze as darkness began to pull him away. "Don't worry, Sasuke-kun. I'm bringing you home."

And finally he rested, letting blackness consume his mind. But not fully- because she was there, not fully. Soon, everything would be better. He would find some way to win her back.

_Never meant to be so cold…_

**END. **

**A/n: Since I know you are all going to be wonderful readers and push that adorable purpleish-blue button that says 'GO', here's a deleted scene. Enjoy!**

**Deleted Scene**

Years later, thunder crashed as rain pelted against window panes. A little girl of four stood at the door of her parents room, shifting from foot to foot nervously. A teddy bear, more than half her size, was clutched in her arms.

She whimpered in fright as light filled the hallway and thunder boomed menacingly. And just as she was about to reach for the handle, the door swung open. There, standing in the doorway, was her father. "Baby, what are you doing up?"

She bit her lip, fiddling with the teddy bear's fur. "I…um…c-can I sleep with you and Mommy tonight…?"

Her father smiled down at her, leaning down and scooping her in his arms. "Sure, why not." She grinned, hugging him around the neck as he yawned, bringing her to the bed, where her mother was turning on the light.

"Sasuke? What's going on?"

The girl's father blinked tiredly, setting his daughter down and sitting on the edge of the bed. "Hm? Oh, nothing. Someone was just scared of a little lightning."

"Daddy! It's not A LITTLE lightning, it's A LOT of lightning! …and I'm NOT scared!" The girl protested as her father lay down, leaning over to turn off the light. He chuckled, pulling both his wife and daughter into his arms. Darkness settled, as he kissed both their foreheads.

"I love you, Sakura Uchiha. And I love _you_, my precious daughter."

Sakura smiled, kissing her husband's cheek as her daughter snuggled close, yawning. "Love you too, Daddy."

"I love you, too, Sasuke-kun."

**END. For reals, this time. **

**Make sure to drop a comment, please. :) **

**(Oh, and notice I didn't use the girl's name? Yeah, it's because I'm too lazy to come up with one. Lolz.)**


End file.
